Hurt
by Goddess of the Pearl
Summary: Sammy gets hurt. Dean gets punished. Dean is 10. Sammy is 6. First Story comments are welcome sorry i suck at summaries! One-Shot! Sorry if you don't like these stories but I do. I don't hate any of the characters this is just for fun.


WARNING: Abuse if you don't like don't read!

 **Hurt**

Dean anxiously waited for the arrival of John. Sammy was lying on him, his arm wrapped in a bandage and his head resting peacefully on Dean's lap. Once John found out that he let Sam get hurt he would be dead. Soon John stumbled through the door smelling of whiskey and leather, his eyes darted around the room, soon they landed on Sammy's arm and a fire of anger lit in his eyes.

Dean quickly put Sammy into his room before slowly walking over to his dad with his eyes planted on the floor. John took his beer bottle and broke it over his eldest sons head. Dean bit his lip it pain, "WHAT HAPPENED!" John yelled.

"We were playing and he accidentally tripped and scraped his arm." Dean said quickly trying to ignore the blood running onto his face from his short dirty blonde hair, "Sorry sir it won't happen again"

"You're useless," He spat shaking his head in disapproval, " I give you one job and that's to make sure Sam doesn't get hurt and you can't even follow that. You are a disgrace you're mother would be disappointed."

Dean was trying to contain his anger, he couldn't stand it when his dad brought up his mom. It took all his will to just nod and not explode, " Sorry sir." He muttered his eyes still trained on the floor.

" You will look at me when you're talking!" John ordered while bring his knee up to connect with Deans stomach.

Dean hunched over in pain, "You will take this like a man." John said his speech finally sounding slurred now that he was not yelling.

Dean stood up straight just to be pushed down again. He hit the wood floor with a thud. John

towered over his son landing multiply kicks to his head and stomach, "Take off you're shirt." he demanded. Dean looked at his dad quizzically but did as he was told hoping the pain would be over soon.

John slowly took off his belt and realization hit Dean in the face like someone slapped him. John had never gone that far usually it was a few punches here and a couple kicks there, then it was over, but this, this was new.

The belt hit his back and it felt like his back was being bathed in molten lava Dean let out a cry of pain. But that made John even more mad he hit is back again and it felt worse then the first it happened over and over again the pain getting worse and worse. Fortunately John eventually passed out. Dean dragged himself to the bathroom, he stood up wobbling a bit before slowly and carfully getting into the shower.

The warm water hit Deans back and a new wave off pain washed over him. He adjusted the temperature before falling into deep thought. _Why did it have to be me_ he thought _I never asked for this, I was just trying to take care of Sammy and I get punished for trying my hardest._ Dean glared at the shower wall _he's the adult yet I do all the work. I cook, clean and make sure Sammy is as happy as I can get him. Screw John if it wasn't for Sammy I'd be gone! I would have ran away by now but Sammy needs me and no way in hell am i going to leave him with that monster_!

Dean got out of the shower and wrapped his torso in bandages, before trudging off to bed. Once Dean reached the room that he shared with his younger brother, he walked over to Sammy's bed and kissed him on the forehead, Sam didn't deserved this life and neither did Dean but Dean would continue to make sure that as long as they had this life that Sammy would never be hurt by their so called 'dad'.

Dean snuggled in closer to his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin. Dean reflected on his life and how much ever thing changed when his mom died six years ago, how his dad became a alcoholic and abusive and right before Dean Winchester fell asleep he thought, _why did it have to be us?_ Then his eyes flickered shut and he went into a semi-peaceful sleep.

 **The End**

 **Sorry if it's not the best it's my first FanFicion**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
